We belong together
by Legendkillerfan
Summary: Its a songfic! but its not about who you think it is!


We Belong Together

He watched her laugh along with Victoria and some of the other divas he watched her talk to Amy her best friend then she must of felt him looking because she looked over and he ducked into the shadows, he could see her smile and turn back to talking with her friends but he knew she could feel the same feeling he felt EMPITYNESS he sighed and leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling.

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

Inside he felt like crying but on the outside everything seemed okay he knew none of his friends would suspect a thing, they all thought he had gotten over her but he hadn't.

_'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby_

They had been the perfect couple of RAW dominating the show everybody could see that they were in love but that all disappeared like a candle in a breeze there love was lost, they started fighting heaps, going places alone and got so far into there schedules that they never saw each other the only thing to do was to break up and even though he was cut up in side he had hid it well the past month but he knew eventually his feelings would come out.

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together_

"We Belong Together" was one of the lines he had told her when they were together and even though they had separated he knew it was still true.

_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Baby face  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby_

As he got out of the ring that night wining another match yet again he thought about her smile on her face when he won a match, but as he headed to his lockeroom he saw her talking to the newly formed couple Randy Orton and Trish Stratus she looked over at him but then look away he kept on walking feeling down and defeated.

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together_

When he got into his lockeroom he sat down and looked at a couple of photos of them when the just started going out they had looked so happy then he sighed and continued to look at the album.

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together_

There was a knock on the door, he got up and opened the door to see her standing there she smiled "I'm sorry" was all she said he nodded "So am I" she laughed "I love you Hunter Hearst Helmsly" she said he smiled and leaned forward and hugged her "I love you Stephanie McMahon".

_There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
we belong together._


End file.
